


Shattered Reflection

by Angel_Lily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AR to S3Ep11, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt Stiles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lily/pseuds/Angel_Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a glint in his eye that made Stiles cringe. There was that familiar look he always gave him. Stiles really wanted the world to open up swallow him up. The last person he wanted to see was Scott's dad. He wanted, no- needed to run away, but his body betrayed him. He could remember the pain, the pleasure, the constant hurt and not a single cell in his body had the power to stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> First off... I apologize now for the things my mind comes up with.  
> Second, don't kill me!
> 
> THERE ARE NON-CON ELEMENTS HERE... GO NOW IF YOU'RE NOT PREPARED.

Shattered Reflection

There was a glint in his eye that made Stiles cringe. There was that familiar look he always gave him. Stiles really wanted the world to open up swallow him up. The last person he wanted to see was Scott's dad. He wanted, no- needed to run away, but his body betrayed him. He could remember the pain, the pleasure, the constant hurt and not a single cell in his body had the power to stop him. 

WARNING: NON-CON and mentions of RAPE. 

 

"Stilinski!" a voice boomed out over the crowded hallways of Beacon Hills High. Stiles froze for a second before turning back to Lydia in a rush. His heart was beating out of the norm. It felt like bursting, but he couldn't have another panic attack right now. He refused to react like he was 13 again.

"All right, look, go to Derek, okay? He and Peter. they've been there before, so they'll know where it is. Tell them it's the root cellar, all right? They'll know." Stile rushed in his instructions as Lydia rolled her eyes slightly. He knew Lydia could already tell something was up, but this was a secret he'd rather not share. It wasn't something people other than Scott and his mom knew. It was a secret he was willing to die for. 

He was relieved when Lydia didn't put up a fight and headed off to Derek's. He dreaded the parts that lay ahead so he sighed hard enough for his body to relax, albeit only so he could breathe again. 

"Did you know your Dad's car is in the school parking lot and has been since last night?" The tone was accusing, but he had to play his part. He couldn't break now. Not when they were so close to finding his father, Scott's mom, and Allison's dad.

"No. What does that mean?"

"It means he's officially missing." The man interrogating him took him by the arm and hauled him off to the nearest empty classroom. He locked the door and pulled down the small sheet to give them privacy. This made Stiles' breath hitch and his head pounded in warning. He wanted to scream out loud, but he couldn't. When he was shoved to a desk and the man in front of him interrogated him, he wanted to roll his eyes, but knew better than to act out. 

"Stiles, why am I getting the feeling you know something that could help us find your dad?"

"If I did, why would I not tell you?"

"If it meant helping your dad, why wouldn't you?"

"So you're asking me to tell you what I wouldn't not tell you?" Stiles was stalling now. He knew the words coming out of his mouth meant literally nothing. It was all avoidance. They both knew, but he kept right on. 

"First, I have no idea what you just said. Second, how about you just help me help you?"

"Well, I don't know how to help you help me tell you something that would help you if I don't know it."

"Are you doing this on purpose?"

"I don't know anything, okay? Can I just go?" He didn't know how long he can keep up this charade. Each minute spent was nerve-wracking.

"Where are your other friends?"

"You mean Scott?" Stiles couldn't help but let his words come out laced with anger. 

"I mean Scott. I mean Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent, these twins Ethan and Aiden. I've been told your whole little clique didn't show up at school today."

"I don't have a clique."

"Stiles, come on. There's been pretty disturbing amount of violent activity in the last few months, several murders tied to this school. I don't know what's going on here, but it's serious." Stiles looked ready to bail, but the way the man talked to him made him think that maybe this was all business. He wanted to sigh of relief, but something kept him on edge. A feeling he couldn't shake. He was pulled from thought when the man interrupted, "And- hey. Your dad is missing."

Stiles couldn't believe the audacity this man exuded. He knew beneath all this bravado lied a monster.

"Fine. But I don't want you going home alone. Do you have someone you can stay with tonight?" Stiles wanted to lie and say he did. Maybe he should say Lydia, but the predatory look on the man stopped him. He knew what was coming next. He was like a cornered mouse and it annoyed him that even after all these years, he was still affected this way. 

"No." he winced when a smile appeared on the other man's face. 

"Stiles," the way his name sounded felt so wrong. He couldn't look at the man in the face, yet knots formed in his stomach. "Come here."

Stiles felt like his body was running on auto pilot and it scared him as well as excited him in ways he couldn't explain. He couldn't gripe when clammy hands tilted his chin upwards and stilled him as they locked eyes.

"Please." Stiles pleaded. Unwashed tears threatened to fall. This was one of the reasons why he'd been seeing a counselor for so long. He was fucked up in the head and this was not helping. 

"You've become so beautiful," the man whispered before plunging down onto his pursed lips. The taste of the man's lips made him want to hurl. He wanted this to stop, but his body betrayed him. "Did you miss me Stiles?"

It was like a flashback thundered behind his closed eyes. He could remember the day this man in front of him, led him to believe that the games they played were normal. That it was normal for a child of only thirteen to know how to make an adult male's body react sexually. That it was normal for him to find comfort in the arms of his best friend's father as his mom withered away in the hospital. He felt sick, and the unshed tears started streaming.

"I think since you're being so uncooperative, we need to play my favorite game." The man whispered huskily as he heard the sound of a zipper come undone. He wanted to gag, do anything, but the pain associated when he did something wrong was ingrained. There were countless times he lied to his father that he got into it with some random kid at school when bruises started showing. He couldn't fight when his mind screamed for help and fell apart the moment his hands were led to a stiffened manhood.

"I don't-"

"You remember your favorite toy don't you?" Stiles was cut off from further protest as he was pushed down onto his knees and forced to service the angry length in front of him. He could feel the wet tears pour down his eyes and mingle in his tongue. It only added to his humiliation, but the man didn't care. He never did. 

Stiles didn't try and fight the pace as his mouth was violated over and over. The hands gripping his hair tightened, and he winced as one particularly hard thrust sent the entire length buried down his convulsing throat while the dark wispy hair at the base of the length tickled his nose.

"How could I ever forget how good this felt," it was more a statement than a question. He was being used all over again. How was it that he faced werewolves, kanimas, insane hunters, and a crazy darach yet was unable to face this nightmare and force it to stop?

The treatment went on until the familiar pulsing of the length signaled that the man had released and he swallowed every drop. 

"You were always good with that mouth." The man released him and let him get back on his feet. They looked at each other in silence as they regained their posture. Stiles was slightly less composed as the man in front of him. The past roared back to life in his mind's eye.

He could see himself, a child, spread eagled on black satin sheets as the man in front of him violated his body in ways no one in their pre-teens should know of. He could see the look Mrs. McCall gave them as she walked in during one of their games accompanied by a young Scott. 

He blamed himself everyday for the rift he crated in the McCall household, and no matter how many therapists and outsiders said it wasn't his fault, it still felt like it. He saw himself as the reason Scott lost a father, and the reason Mrs. Call got divorced. He was that plague that hovered. 

"Did you hear me? Is there no one else that can take you in for the night?" When Stiles finally took note of the question, he regarded the man once more in anger. He wanted to say Derek would take him because he exhausted all other options. However, he was spared from having to lie as Deaton walked in. 

"He's with me."

Honestly, Stiles didn't know how Deaton was able to get in through the locked door, but he was thankful. He sighed in relief as he rushed out of the classroom with Deaton just paces behind. 

He was in deep turmoil and his mind and body ran on auto pilot. By the time they had all congregated in Deaton's clinic and was told of the plan, he was on board. He had no hesitation in almost dying to save his father. He was the only family he had left. He was the only one close to him that never found out. 

Mrs. McCall had begged him to tell his father. Tell him of the abuse he suffered in the hands of her former husband, but he couldn't do that. His father was already suffering from his wife's death. He vowed then that he would do anything to protect his dad from the harshness of the truth, yet he himself broke his own vow and let his father get in harm's way. In the hands of the Darach herself.

As the ice bath were prepared sometime later after all has been said and done, he couldn't help but take note of Deaton's precaution that he needed an anchor to bring him back. 

He was even more surprised when Deaton picked Lydia. Lydia was the pure idea he had in his head. The kind of good that could not be tarnished by his tainted life. He fixated on that so badly, that he couldn't help but agree with Deaton. She would be a good anchor. He knew his fleeting crush on her had ended a while back, but the thought warmed him that maybe she might feel as strongly for him too, if nothing else but a friend.

He steeled himself as the freezing water touched every part of his body. He needed to do this, his father was waiting for him. 

"Scott, just in case I don't come back from this. I have to tell you." Stiles looked to Scott earnestly. He didn't want to say this now. It felt wrong, but it wasn't something he could keep to himself. "Your dad's in town."

When Scott's eyes widened, Stiles couldn't take the pity and the apologies it contained and took the plunge. As if sensing the way Stiles' body accepted the freezing water, Lydia pushed him down until his whole body was submerged. Simultaneously, Scott and Allison were submerged as well.

Before everything faded away to darkness, Stiles focused on the image he had of his father. He didn't want their last talk to have ended the way it did, but if this was his chance to try and make up for it, he would take it. He wouldn't let his dad fall victim to some psychotic evil druid. He almost wished that the water could purify his empty soul, but he only felt this shadow creeping up around his being, claiming him until his thoughts died out. His heart slowed and stopped.

Maybe in another life, he'd be the man his mom always said he'd be. 

Strong. Kind. Understanding. Smart.

But right now the darkness welcomed him and he cherished every minute of it. If he came back from this, he knew he'd be changed but that would be his cross to bear.

Then as the last tangible thought departed, he thought...

_'Wait for me dad.'_

END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and criticism are welcome. Please be objective as this contains sensitive material. Thanks.


End file.
